leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Janna/Trivia
General * Janna is voiced by . ** and are also voiced by the same voice actress. * During development she was called AirAvatar, which then turned into her title 'The Avatar of Air' before getting changed to 'The Storm's Fury'. ** Some localizations retain it (French: L'avatar De L'air). * Her given name originates from Arabic جنّة‎‎, meaning "paradise, garden, enclosure", < ܓܢܬܐ ɡannəθɑʔ, < proto-Semitic noun *Gann Kogan, L. Genealogical Classification of Semitic, Ch. 3.5.3, entry 7''The Semitic languages''. Ed. Weninger, p. 155 (> Hebrew גִּנָּה‏ ginnâh) lit. "tract of land protected a barrier", from Semitic root g-n-n "protect".Janna name meaning ** Coincidentally, Janna means "Guardian" in Ancient Shuriman. *** However, " " would've been < *Gānin-at (> Hebrew גּוֹנֶנֶת ). ** Her surname is Windforce.Ezreal confirms Janna's last name * Janna's story might have been inspired by from . ** She herself might have been based on from . * Janna is the only champion able to shield turrets ( ). ** Turrets can help her score kills indirectly by doing this. * Janna's dance references DanceStudio's Jazz-Funk choreography. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Janna appears to be left-handed even though some of her artwork has her holding her staff in her right hand. * Janna has the second lowest base movement speed of all champions at 320, with having the lowest at 285 while . Quotes ; * "Yes, it's true. For only $ a minute, I will leave you breathless." references . * "Say hello to the winds of---'' throat ''I don't know what came over me." references her . ** Janna has a new voiceover as of patch V1.0.0.102 (old one was made to sound like the wind was blowing while she spoke; can be found here). *** She is one of a few champions to have a new voice actor when updated (the others being , , and ). ; * She is the first to have dedicated quotes upon both starting a game on any map as well as when attacking . ** follows behind her on declaring war on Nashor. Skins ; * She was one of the first visually updated champions. * ** She had shoulder marks (whether scars or tattoos is uncertain) that were not present in-game. ; * She might be referencing from . ; * This skins lore is a reference to old lore. ; * She might be referencing from . ; * She was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 2 (2012). * She might be referencing from . ; * , , and what appears to be a turret can be seen in the background. ** The Minotaur's presence likely references Twister. ** In her promo picture, is seen filming her whilst is surfing on the background waves with riding on top and a figure on the right, possibly being . * This is her first skin where she doesn't have a staff. ** Instead she has an umbrella. * Her dance references Singin' in the Rain by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Her Romanian localization references a known newscaster from that nation. * She wears a necklace reading 'RGN' (Riot Games News) * can be seen rotating within . * depicts a smiling cloud with a sun referencing weather iconography. * When casting the 'breaking news' tune plays. * The teleprompter from her taunt displays her abilities and . * She references in one of her animations. * If Janna was from Earth, this would be her job. ** The same applies to and . ; * She was released in celebration of Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * She represents Mellisan. ; * She references the genre of . ** Zephyr turns into a flying magical familiar. Possibly a reference to from the series. ; * This is Janna's second skin where she doesn't carry a staff, the first being . ; * , , and can be seen in the background of her splash art. * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2018 along with: ** ** ; Relations * has a crush on her. * Janna might see in Piltover what Zaun could be without the likes of , , , and many others running rampant. ** It is somewhat clear doesn't resent her for abandoning her erstwhile patronage over Zaun & defecting to Pilties. Category:Champion trivia Category:Janna Category:2018 Harrowing